Letters To The Boys Of One Direction
by Rapunzeleyeswinchester
Summary: My PJO "Letters" was really popular, so I decided to do another one. But this time you can send in questions to the boys of One Direction! I'll try to make it as funny and enjoyable as possible, so I hope you guys like it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My PJO "Letters" was really popular on here, so I decided to do another one with the boys of One Direction! :D Ask the boys anything you've ever wanted to know and I'll try to answer it as accurately as possible.  
_**

Ask us lots of questions guys! We're always here to answer them!

~Niall

Ask me the most questions… I'm the coolest.

~Louis


	2. Chapter 2

Niall- What's your favorite dessert?  
The guys in general- how many tattoos do you have total? I'm really curious  
about this. And who has the most?  
Louis- you're awesome, just saying. And can I meet Eleanor? She seems so  
pretty and nice!  
Harry- HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY FROM THE US even though it's technically already  
your birthday in the UK... So yeah. Hi.  
I wish other people would comment on this I love reading the questions on the  
PJO one. Oh there's a question! Do you guys like PJO?  
-Avian  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Avian,**

**All together we have 45 tattoos. I have twelve, Liam has 5, Louie has 4, and Harry has around 26. Niall doesn't have any yet.**

**~Zayn  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Avian,**

**How dare you ask me to choose just one? I choose ALL OF THEM! **

**~Niall  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Avian,**

**Thanks! You can meet Eleanor if you see her shopping the streets of London, or at one of our concerts!**

**~Louis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Avian,**

**Hi! Thanks, I'm having a wonderful birthday so far. I wish I could spend it with each and every one of you! **

**~Harry  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Avian,**

**Actually I read the PJO series and I quite liked it. The other boys didn't, but I'm pretty sure they would've liked it. They enjoy all that fantasy stuff almost as much as I do.**

**~Liam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Yay, my first chapter! :D So yeah, this will probably be a little OOC, but I'll try to make it as accurate as possible. Some things I won't look up and I'll just make them up myself, but the tattoo one is fact. You should all know right now that I ship Larry Stylinson more than anything, so I will add that into the story. ;) Hope you're all enjoying so far, send more questions!**

**XOXO**

**~TheOracleEyes**


	3. Chapter 3

Louis- Have you ever been attacked by crazy fangirls?

Niall- Do you ever feel like Zhane steals all the girls and spotlight?

Liam- Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?

Zhane- Your hair weighs like fifty pounds by the way

From: I am Katie Daughter of Demeter  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Katie,**

**I have been attacked by fangirls, many times. One of them tried to steal my beanie. There have also been fanboys as well, don't underestimate them, they're sometimes harder to escape from than the girls. There's always going to be crazy fans, but that's just a part of our job and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Xx.**

******~Louis  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Katie,**

**I don't think he does. None of us steal the spotlight really, we all need each other on stage and we each have our own solos. As for the girls, he may be one of the more popular, but we don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff. **

**~Niall  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Katie,**

**I don't anymore, but I used to have a stuffed rabbit named Blue that I wouldn't sleep without. That was when I was younger, but I have to admit I had it until I was almost sixteen. After that I didn't really use it anymore. **

**~Liam  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Katie,**

**All right, firstly, my name is spelled Z-A-Y-N. Second, my hair does not weigh fifty pounds. Otherwise I would not be able to carry it on my head. I do take a lot of time with my hair, but I can assure you it doesn't weigh that much.**

**~Zayn  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry: Whats your favorite memory with your best mate Louis? 3:3  
Louis: Do you think your fashionable? What to you define your "style" as? ;)  
Niall: If you went on a dinner-date with one of the boys, who would it be and  
where would you go?

From: Guest  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Dear Fan,**

**I have a lot of favorite memories. One of them would probably be the skiing holiday we went on together, we had a great time then. To be honest, I can't really choose just one, Louie and I always have a good time together. :)**

**~Harry  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear Fan,**

**Oh yeah, I am _definitely _fashionable. My style would probably be described as preppy... but I think I can pull anything off. ;) No one else in the band is allowed to wear a striped shirt though, that's my thing.**

**~Louie  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Dear Fan,**

**I would go with any of the boys, but if I had to choose one person it would probably be Liam. Obviously you all know I would choose Nandos, but really anywhere with food is good with me. **

**~Niall  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Thanks for sending in questions! I knew my fellow Directioners would come through. ;) Remember to check out my tumblr at TheOracleEyes! **

**XOXO**

**~OracleEyes**


	5. Chapter 5

Louis- Those Fangirls/Boys can get pretty Crazy. Also did you see that Video  
of Justin Bieber getting hit in the head at his concert?

Niall- Oh. Well then out of the group who do you think has the most fashion?

Liam- Aw! I would've loved to see your Stuffed Rabbit! :D Did you throw it  
away or is it still at your house?

Zayn-SORRY, but that's how I spell your name. And I can tell you spend a lot  
of time on your hair, it's like two feet high.

From: I am Katie Daughter of Demeter

* * *

**Katie,**

**I did actually see that video. Luckily none of my fans have tried to kill me... yet.**

**~Louis  
**

* * *

**Katie,**

**Definitely Louie. I think we all care about our style and how we look, but Louie takes the most time choosing his outfits. Plus he's always the one who wants to go shopping.**

**~Niall  
**

* * *

**Katie,**

**I think it's in a box in my mother's attic. Either that or she gave it to one of my younger cousins or something... either way I haven't seen it in a couple years.**

**~Liam  
**

* * *

**Katie,**

**I do spend a good amount of time on my hair, but sometimes a stylist does it and I don't have to do anything but sit in a chair and wait. It's not two feet high though, it's only six centimeters. ;)**

**~Zayn  
**

* * *

**A/N: Fun fact, Zayn's quiff actually is six centimeters high. Here's the link to the video if you want proof-**

**http(:) main-topics/lads/679563/exclusive-we-measure-one-directions-zayn-maliks-quiff**

**(just delete the parenthesis around the dots when you copy it into your search bar) \**

**~TheOracleEyes**

**PS. I finally figured out how to make straight lines. XD yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

Louis- I thought Justin's Head was dented in. I mean you could hear like the  
item smashing into his Skull. Also did you see the Video were he walked into  
the Glass door at his Hotel? that was funny :)

Niall- Have you ever had a Stuffed Animal or an Imaginatiol Friend? (Sorry I  
don't know how to spell that word!)

Liam- I have like 7 Stuffed Animals, my mom made me put them in a Box and stow  
them away some where. I have two Dogs, a Cat, a Deer, A 21 inch Bear, a Pink  
Monkey, and a Pink Dolphin :).

Zayn- I spend like NO time on my hair, it's annoying and I don't really care  
how I look. But you are a superstar so you have to look good.

From: I am Katie Daughter of Demeter

* * *

**Katie,**

**I didn't see that video, but I heard about it online. Anyways luckily I haven't given myself a concussion yet, but I wouldn't count it out. I can be pretty careless sometimes when I'm not paying attention haha. :P**

**~Louis  
**

* * *

**Katie,**

**Of course I've had stuffed animals before, most of us have. I had an imaginary friend when I was younger too, his name was Michael.**

**~Niall  
**

* * *

**Katie,**

**Wow, that's a lot. I think I probably had more when I was really little, but Blue was the only one I really remember. **

**~Liam  
**

* * *

**Katie,**

**Yeah, but even if I weren't a celebrity I would still probably spend a lot of time on my hair. I think how you dress and look and present yourself kinda shows who you are. Which would explain a lot about Louie. ;)**

**~Zayn  
**

* * *

**A/N: Niall said in an interview that he really did have an imaginary friend named Michael. So cute! **

**~TheOracleEyes**


	7. Chapter 7

Awesome Line-age. So, Lou, What's your favourite song you've sung on the two  
cds?  
Harry, happy belated birthday! Cos you're in the UK and everything.  
All: Beatles or Rolling Stones? Llama or lion? danisnotonfire or AmazingPhil?  
Bye boys!

From: WildCitrusSunflower

* * *

**Sunflower,**

**I change my mind all the time, but one of my favorite songs on _Take Me Home _is "Over You". One of my favorites from _Up All Night _is probably "Moments". I enjoy all of our songs though. **

**~Louis  
**

* * *

**Sunflower,**

**Thanks! Like I said before, I wish I could spend my birthday with all my fans! I am spending it with the boys though, and that's been great so far. **

**~Harry  
**

* * *

**Sunflower,**

**I think we all prefer The Beatles. Zayn and Niall prefer llamas, but Louie and Harry and I prefer lions. I don't think you can really prefer one over the other with Dan and Phil, they have different personalities and they were both really funny and cool when we met them. **

**~Liam  
**

* * *

**A/N: Those were really Louie's favorite songs on the albums, but he said that his opinion always changed.**

**~OracleEyes **


	8. Chapter 8

My questions:  
Harry - Were u and taylor actually in a real relationship or was it all a  
stunt?  
Louis - Do your feet stink? You don't wear socks right?  
Liam - Aside from liking Toy Story, do you like any other disney movies?  
Niall - The world is going to end in 24 hours. What will be the last food  
you'll eat?  
Zayn - Would you let Perrie get hit by a bus or Niall get hit by a car?

xx

From: DairenateNY

* * *

**DairenateNY,**

**I guess technically we were in a one-sided relationship. I'm not sure if she knew she was a beard... I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen, and she insisted that I was her boyfriend. I guess that explains how upset she got when I finally broke up with her... I mean, the British accent at the Grammys? C'mon. **

**~Harry**

* * *

**DairenateNY,**

**Most likely so, as all the boys keep telling me that. I wear socks sometimes, but not usually... Who needs 'em? Xx.**

**~Louis**

* * *

**DairenateNY,**

**I like most Disney movies... The Toy Story movies are my favorite of course, but I also really enjoyed UP.**

**~Liam**

* * *

**DairenateNY,**

**All of the food. I would eat all of the food. **

**~Niall**

* * *

**DairenateNY,**

**I would never let either of them get hit, I would rather save them both and have myself get hit by a bus. Otherwise, I can't answer that question.**

**~Zayn**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so... I haven't been getting many questions for this one. If I don't get more soon, I might just stop doing this story. Maybe this would be better to put on an actual One Direction fanfiction site...? Sorry to those who were actually enjoying it (if there were any of you). I'll continue if I get more questions, but it kinda feels pointless if I only have a few chapters... See ya guys soon! I update as soon as I get a question, so I'll have another chapter up ASAP if I get more.**

**~TheOracleEyes**

**(PS. I've been thinking of changing my fanfiction name to match my new tumblr URL... so just letting you guys know I might change it soon.)**


	9. Chapter 9

Niall:  
If your birthday was tomorrow, what would you do?

Liam:  
Have you pranked any of the boys?

Zayn:  
Do you think you would like your hair blond?

Harry:  
I love your hair, Harry. So...so..much :) Anyway, what is your favorite  
nickname for yourself?

Louis:  
Do you cook?

From: A Fan

* * *

**Fan,**

**I would probably just do something with the boys... and eat. **

**~Niall**

* * *

**Fan,**

**I have, but not as much as Louie and Harry have. Those two are always up to something... especially Lou. **

**~Liam**

* * *

**Fan,**

**Actually I don't think that would look entirely attractive on me... a little bit of blond is okay, but my skin complexion and eye color looks better with dark hair. **

**~Zayn**

* * *

**Fan,**

**Hazza, or Curly... probably Hazza though, that's what Lou calls me sometimes. **

**~Harry**

* * *

**Fan,  
**

**I'm not really that good at cooking actually. I made dinner with Harry before, but he did most of the cooking._  
_**

**~Louis**

* * *

**A/N: Okay so I know Louie made dinner for Eleanor once (or so they said), but I do NOT ship Elounor, so I decided not to add that. Sorry to the Elounor shippers reading this (if there are any), but I am a hardcore Larry shipper and always will be. Honestly, Eleanor seems fake to me... again, sorry, but this is my opinion. Please do not send me a bunch of Larry hate, because it won't change my opinion. **

**~TheOracleEyes**

**(PS. just a reminder guys I'm changing my username soon.)**


	10. Chapter 10

Lou, how'd you get the nickname 'Lou-Bear'? I could prolly look it up but I'm  
lazy...:-p  
Liam, between the two Disney movies which would you rather watch, "Mulan" or  
"Lion King 1/2"?  
Niall, grapes or strawberries? If you could only choose one. Only ONE.  
All: All Time Low or All American Rejects? My Chemical Romance or Green Day?  
Ouran High School Host Club or Hetalia?  
Sorry for all these 'this-or-that' questions by the way.

From: WildCitrusSunflower

* * *

**Sunflower,**

**Well actually it's Boo Bear, and my mum used to call me that when I was younger. So now all the boys do, especially Harry... I prefer All Time Low, and Green Day. I don't watch Anime, so I don't know about those two.**

**~Louis**

* * *

**Sunflower,**

**Probably Lion King. I like both All Time Low and All American Rejects, but I think I'd prefer All Time Low. I love Green Day and My Chemical Romance... I can't choose. I don't really watch Anime either, only Pokemon.**

**~Liam**

* * *

**Sunflower,**

**Aw, only one? All right... strawberries. All American Rejects, and Green Day. I don't know those two shows, so I don't know.**

**~Niall**

* * *

**Sunflower,**

**All Time Low, and My Chemical Romance (though I do love Green Day as well). I've heard of those animes, but I've never seen them...**

**~Harry**

* * *

**Sunflower,**

**My Chemical Romance. No Green day, no- both. And I like All Time Low better. I don't know what those animes are, sorry.**

**~Zayn**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this must have been a really annoying chapter because my responses were awful. XD I'm sorry, I don't watch anime! I've heard of those, but I don't like them really, so I wasn't sure what the boys would say since they've never talked about anime besides Pokemon. Sorrryyyyy.**

**~TheOracleEyes**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey!

My questions:  
Harry - Hey, Harry. I'm sorry about that throwing shoe hitting your *ahem*  
groin. What were you thinking as you got hit by it?

Louis - I love you Louis! You're one of my favourites in the band. What do you  
like to do in your spare time?

Niall - I love your part in One way or another (Teenage kicks). You are so  
cute and hot! I watch that video because of you! Anyway, enough fangirling,  
would you like your hair back to it's original colour?

Zayn - Do you love Perrie?  
Liam- What inspired you to get those arrow tattoos?

From: DairenateNY

* * *

**DairenateNY,**

**Yes, that was quite tragic. What was I thinking? I dunno, I guess I was just a little shocked, and wondering who threw it. **

**~Harry**

* * *

**DairenateNY,**

**Of course I am, I'm amazing. ;) No but really, thank you! I had to backtrack and read your question again because I could've sworn that said "_Who _do you like to do in your spare time" haha. But besides singing, I like to just go out and do things with the boys.. I also love to shop, but you already knew that. ;) Xx. **

**~Louis**

* * *

**DairenateNY,**

**Oh, haha thanks. I don't know what to say really. :) And about my hair, I'm not sure. I might go back eventually, but for now I like it how it is. **

**~Niall**

* * *

**DairenateNY,**

**Short answer- Yes. **

**~Zayn**

* * *

**DairenateNY,**

**Actually I got the four arrows kind of randomly, because I thought they looked cool. Afterwards they started to represent each one of the boys.**

**~Liam**

* * *

**A/N: Okay so a few things; firstly, I LOVE Niall's original hair colour OMG! And about Liam's arrow tattoos... I know there's a rumour that they stand for each one of the boys, so that's just what I went with. If we ever find out what they really mean, I might change it, but I like to think that's what they mean. :) Also, I don't know what you guys were hoping Zayn would say about Perrie... I do ship Zerrie, but I also ship Ziall and Ziam, soo... I think I'll stick with Zerrie for this fic because I already have Larry (and possibly some Niam). Let me know your thoughts on this? **

**Xx.**

**~TheOracleEyes**


	12. Chapter 12

To all you guys - Is it weird that I'm probably smiling like a pedophile right now because you're answering my questions?  
What was it like being measured for wax figures?  
I had another question but I forgot it... Darn.  
Harry - You cheeky child! You and your fricking punny tattoos... You'd probably get along well with my friend Ali because she comes up with the most random puns off the top of her head but they're not exactly obvious *cough*butterflies in your stomach*cough* oh and I heard a rumor that you've read Dark? I've only read about a quarter of it because it started creeping me out...  
Nialler - Is Ireland as pretty as it seems? I've always wanted to go there... Well, anywhere in Europe really but Ireland specifically seems just perfect. Oh happy St. Patrick's Day by the way :)  
Leeyum - May I just say you're freaking adorable. Like a puppy dog I mean, you're all too old for me (unfortunately...) and do you watch White Collar? I love that show :)

Zayn - Why is your name so weird? Like, it's unique, but your sisters' names are kinda the same but I know some kid in my neighborhood who has the same name but he spells it differently and he's really creepy looking. He's like Harry as an unattractive hobo with stringy hair and he's just all around creepy...  
Louis - ermahgerd with your new red hair you look like Peter Pan and just argh I love that movie and I love you guys waaaaay more than I should and now I'm thinking I should give my friends the link to this story because they're super obsessed with you guys too... So anyways the point of this rambling is HOW ARE YOU TODAY? I wanna dye my hair red... I once dyed my bangs red. They were so red they were almost pink. Not red like Taylor Swift red (by the way I still think she's pretty awesome because I've loved her stuff for forever) but yeah I really need to stop rambling. Do you tend to ramble?  
Harry -hi. If my hair was a little shorter, I didn't have glasses, and I had dimples, then I would look like a female version of you. Not creepy at all, right? (note sarcasm.) Who's the most sarcastic of you guys, on that subject? And what was it like "Dating" Taylor?  
-Avian

* * *

**Avian,**

**First of all, yes, yes it is weird, you should not smile like a pedophile. It wasn't that weird getting measured, we do it for clothes all the time... Oh, well that's nice, tell her I said hello. :) Cool, I have a female doppleganger! :D As for sarcasm, I think Lou has to be the most sarcastic... about dating Taylor.. I'd rather not talk about that, it's in the past fortunately. **

**~Harry**

* * *

**Avian,**

**Ireland is beautiful, yes. You should go, I think you would quite enjoy it. Happy St. Patty's to you too! **

**~Niall**

* * *

**Avian,**

**Yes you may say that. I won't disagree with you. ;) Kidding, but thank you! I have not seen it... maybe I will sometime if I get the chance.**

**~Liam**

* * *

**Avian,**

**I don't think my name is weird, I've met other people with the same name. So you have a hobo Harry running around your neighborhood... well then.. that's not weird at all... *slowly backs away***

**~Zayn**

* * *

**Avian,**

**Wow. Um... I'm fine, thank you. Haha, I'm glad you like the hair! I do ramble sometimes I guess... anyways, I hope you have a lovely day as well! :)**

**~Louis**

* * *

**A/N: I did not comment about Dark, because I actually have no idea if he's actually read it... it was creepy, though I didn't really read much, only parts on tumblr.. Also, I tend to stay away from creepy 1D fanfics after Zux... 0.o I didn't even read it, but that was just not okay. **

**Anyways, I haven't seen White Collar, but the man on google images is quite attractive, so that might change in the future... ;P**

**By the way, I might stop this story soon... I just don't really have as much time for it anymore, and I'm not getting a lot of questions anyways, not like the PJO Letters anyways... if you guys actually like this story, let me know and I'll continue it for a while longer... **

**~H (I'm just gonna go by my first initial now until I change my username...)**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys!

Harry: Er... what inspired you to get that butterfly tattoo? And er... I know  
you don't want to hear her name but... do you think that Taylor's new video 22  
is aimed at you? I watched it and it was pretty cool. I don't hate her or  
anything like that.  
Louis: Hi Louis! How's Eleanor?  
Liam: I love your puppy dog eyes in the One way or another music video. Random  
question, why did you shave your hair?  
Niall: I love you Niall! If you were a girl, who would you date in the band?  
Zayn: How much gel do you put in your hair?

LOVE YOU GUYS!

From: DairenateNY

* * *

**DairenateNY,**

**The butterfly tattoo... well I haven't really told anyone, but I'm sure you could figure it out for yourself. ;) If not, then you probably wouldn't get it even if I told you... Maybe, but I don't really care what Taylor does. It doesn't affect me, she's just trying to get attention now, but she's not gonna get it from me. **

**~Harry **

**(A/N: I'm sorry guys, Harry's answer was really confusing... XD)**

* * *

**DairenateNY,**

**Hi! Eleanor is fine.. I haven't seen her in a little while though. **

**~Louis**

**(A/N: I SHIP LARRYYY I DONT CARE 'BOUT NO ELEANOR)**

* * *

**DairenateNY,**

**Aw, thanks. ^-^ Why did I shave my hair? Well I dunno, I just wanted to... wanted a change. :)**

**~Liam**

* * *

**DairenateNY,**

**Hmm... probably Liam. **

**~Niall**

* * *

**DairenateNY,**

**A lot. **

**~Zayn**

* * *

**A/N: Helloooo... okay so I feel like just stopping this, possibly putting it on Wattpad or something, or maybe just stopping it altogether... it wasn't really what I thought it was gonna be like, plus I spend all my time on tumblr anyways... I might continue for a little longer, I dunno. **

**Oh by the way, I have a Larry Stylinson video on YouTube if you wanna check that out! Just go to my channel: ThatCuriousCase, it's my only video on there so far... lemme know if you watched it! :)**

**~H**


End file.
